¿Que somos?
by kahime asakura
Summary: jajaja odio poner titulos ¬¬U xD HaoXlyserg
1. Chapter 1

Sueño: en un lugar oscuro

-¿Que haces aquí – se oía una voz suave aunque fría

- no lo se… - decía la voz del chico

-¿Que haces aquí? – volvió a repetir

- Ya dije que… - no pudo seguir…

Riiinngg! – sonaba el despertador

Maldito despertador – dijo casi en susurros mientras intentaba apagarlo, el chico de cabello castaño y largo (ahora todo desordenado) se levanto algo adormecido – que sueño tan raro he tenido estos días ¬¬ - se dirigió hacia el baño con su pijama negro – odio la escuela – susurraba mientras se veía en el espejo (lo cual se podía contemplar todo su bello cuerpo) – mm… - pasaba su mano por su estomago mientras le miraba- tengo que hacer mas ejercicio ¬¬ - el tenia un cuerpo muy bien formado para ser un chico de 16 años… Le gustaba mantener su figura

Ya saliendo del baño con ropa totalmente negra se amarro su delicado cabello con un listón para que no le molestase en el camino una polera negra apegada al cuerpo sin mangas, una muñequera del mismo color, su pantalón negro igual que lo demás y sus zapatillas del mismo color, mientras caminaba miro el reloj: 7:40 AM

Ah! que tarde! – corrió pescando su guitarra y mochila… olvidando su llave…

El como siempre se hiba solo a la escuela y hoy no seria la excepción, corriendo mientras trataba de que la guitarra no se le resbalara de las manos miraba a su alrededor – "_esta como siempre"_ - pensó el chico llegando a la escuela como era de costumbre los chicos le miraban como el niño raro, suspirando miro hacia el árbol como siempre estaba vacío eso le hizo feliz, sentándose bajo el árbol empezó a tocar la guitarra

Asakura… - apareció de la nada una chica totalmente sonrojada, de ojos verdes y pelo negro- me mandaron a preguntar… si tenias novia – miro hacia otro lado tratando de calmarse

Dime Hao.. ¬¬ - dijo molesto – no me gusta mi apellido… Y no estoy pololeando NI QUIERO HACERLO – miro a los ojos a la chica, la mirada de el fría y enojada hizo que la chica se sintiera incomoda y se fue del lugar- mujeres… ¬¬ - volviendo con su guitarra pudo notar a lo lejos a un chico de cabellos verdes se veía algo sonrojado, tenia ropa extraña… Sin tomarle mucha importancia Hao comenzó a tocar su guitarra nuevamente pero fue interrumpido por el timbre – maldito timbre – maldijo El Asakura

La tarde en la escuela había sido algo molesto, los profesores le sacaron para explicar todo como era de costumbre pues era el único que entendía, la profesora de castellano le hizo recitar un poema en donde las chicas le miraban fascinadas, en deportes jugaron básquet el equipo de el gano…

Mientras llegaba a la casa pudo ver un camión de mudanzas - ¿a llegado gente nueva? – algo curioso (poco común en el) se acerco a el lugar viendo a un chico de cabellos verdes que con dificultad sacaba las cajas – jajaja! Que débil – volvió a la puerta de su casa mientras revisaba su mochila para sacar sus llaves…- donde demonios – busco un poco mas profundo para luego recordar que las dejo arriba de la mesa – rayos ¬¬…

o.o un vecino le iré a saludar n.n – el muchacho de cabellos verdes algo desordenados aunque algo sexy ( xD ) fue en camino del chico de cabellos largos, el chico de cabello largo hiba con unos jeans y una camisa color blanca que ahora estaba un poco desabrochada. Llegando cerca de la puerta de su vecino vio como este pateaba la puerta e intentaba abrirla – hola?

Maldita puerta! Oó – no escucho al chico

Hola… - dijo algo avergonzado

Que! Quieres? ¬¬ - miro el Asakura quien ya tenia su pelo totalmente suelto unos mechones sobre su rostro lucían encantadores pero el se los quito mientras esperaba la respuesta

Este… solo quería saludar pues… serás mi nuevo vecino y… - se detuvo un momento al ver que el chico de cabellos largos le miraba con incredulidad

Bueno – dijo al ver que este se detuvo, apoyándose suavemente en la pared – como eres nuevo te perdono esto ¬¬ pues… ahora estoy en malos momentos como para que me vengas a molestar –dijo cerrando los ojos- tengo un problema con… -no pudo seguir

Ya esta!- lo interrumpió – ya abrí tu puerta nn

O.ó como lo hiciste? – pregunto viendo como la puerta se abría ante sus ojos

Pues – dijo mirando hacia el suelo – mientras hablabas me puse a ver si algunas de mis llaves le hacia

o.ô gracias ahora… -entro a su casa – adiós

¬¬ de nada – miro algo enoja al ver como el chico de cabello largo entraba

así! – abrió la puerta y asomo solo su cabeza con una expresión algo juguetona y aniñada – como te llamas?

Ly-lyserg – contesto sonrojando

Jaja bueno lyserg yo me llamo Hao, Hao Asakura – sonrió divertido para luego entrar a la casa y cerrar la puerta lentamente

Por otra parte el chico fue a su casa para terminar con las cajas, así estaría todo el día

8:00 AM

Ah! otra ves voy a llegar justo! De hecho llegare tarde – se quejaba el asakura mientras corría pudo notar como un chico de cabellos verdes corría delante de el, sonrió divertido para alcanzarlo fácilmente – tu! … eres el niño nuevo no?

Si – miro algo enojado – _tan pronto se olvido de mi?_ – pensó lyserg

Jajaja verdad… lo siento Niñito – dijo burlón – me adelantare… eres muy lento – dijo esto ultimo con una sonrisa para adelantar con facilidad a lyserg

8:35 AM

Hao estaba en plena clase de Castellano estaba nuevamente recitando un poema, hablaba tan claro, se expresaba tan bien… al saberse el poema no necesitaba estar leyendo así que movía sus manos como si pudiera sentir a la mujer a quien estaba dedicado el poema, las chicas fascinadas miraban a el chico cada movimiento el cual el chico de cabellos largos miro a una chica quien estaba mas "pendiente" del poema y se acerco a ella para pescarle la mano

- Y así mis labios podrán sentir los tuyos – dijo esto ultimo en voz baja pero aun así toda la clase escucho las palabras, al ver a la chica que estaba muy sonrojada hao sonrío para acercarse a una de las orejas de la chica y ahí susurrar – no seas tonta… solo estoy recitando… - alejándose de ella volvió para ver a la profesora quien le miraba con una sonrisa

Muy bien señor Hao – dijo la profesora – tiene la nota máxima n.n – miro el libro mientras hao tomaba asiento para llamar unos de los alumnos que le tocaría a el recitar pero de la nada se abrió la puerta lentamente

Permiso – dijo una voz conocida para Hao – soy el nuevo alumno de este curso –dijo con una sonrisa y algo sonrojado al ver que todos le veían

Buenas – dijo la señorita- llegas tarde – miro al chico – tal vez puedas recitar un poema para poner tu primera nota

Un poema… - pensó un momento – esta bien… - miro a los alumnos con una sonrisa – yo soy lyserg diethel, soy de Inglaterra… espero que me acepten – al decir esto comenzó con el poema al igual que hao y talvez un poco mejor comenzó a recitar en poema los labios del chico recitaban tan seguro el poema y no es que hao no lo recitase inseguro pero Hao (por no hacer la tarea ni estudiar) los inventaba en el instante el ingles miro a la clase y dijo – Y vosotros los que osen mirarla! – después en voz baja susurro – no vivirás mucho os aseguro…- después siguió quien no pudo notar la mirada de fastidio del chico de cabellos largos pues ya había encontrado un rival

Pues os diré mi buen amigo!... que yo he tocado vuestra mujer… -dijo esto ultimo en susurros, Hao ya había empezado con la pelea... Una pelea de poemas…

Así siguió toda la clase los dos chicos rimaron sus frases y toda la clase estuvo entretenida pues la profesora fascinada le puso sus dos buenas anotaciones positivas, ya en el recreo hao fue a el árbol de siempre y ahí con su guitarra nuevamente comenzó a tocar una suave melodía mientras veía como el ingles se había hecho de muchos amigos

Así comenzaría una nueva vida … talvez mas entretenida

Jeje… talvez esto se ponga entretenido Diethel – susurro – te has convertido en mi rival de colegio – miro su guitarra como odiaba hao que alguien fuera igual o mejor que el

Continuara xD

· Kahime Asakura ·


	2. Chapter 2

Día Sábado el chico de cabellos largos estaba en su patio tranquilo sentado sobre el pasto

Mmm… - comenzó a cerrar los ojos lentamente mientras sus labios se abrían solo un poco ya con su cuerpo relajado, sintió como una mariposa se posaba sobre su frente cosa que le hizo mover su rostro de un lado a otro ya espantando a la mariposa dejo so rostro tranquilo sin mover los pequeños mechones de cabello que le habían quedado sobre su rostro. El como vivía solo tenia la libertad de vestirse como quisiera, pues en estos momentos solo con un pantalón su pelo totalmente suelto… sin mencionar su bello rostro

Allá va! – se escucho de la casa de al lado

Una pelota cayó en el jardín de hao pero eso no lo despertó de su sueño

Sueño:

Aun vienes?... – dijo la voz de siempre

¬¬ dime como no venir u.ú – dijo fastidiado hao

Que sientes? – una sombra

Que siento? – miro hacia la sombra

Sí, que sientes? – la sombra cada vez que se acercaba mas se comenzaba a ver una silueta

Mm.. de que? – dijo fríamente

Estas solo? – pregunto otra sombra

Sí y me gusta estar así… - dijo esto mirando hacia otro lado

Seguro? – dijeron las dos sombras al unísono, ya una muy cerca poso su mano en el pecho hao

Ahg!- se quejo, pudo sentir como algo muy frío empapaba su pecho

Fin

Ahhh! Esta muerto! – dijo esto corriendo! – tomándolo en sus brazos, sacando su celular para llamar al hospital

Ahg…- se quejo hao – lyserg?... – dijo en susurros – que haces aquí?

Fifith que hago? – lyserg le hablaba a su perro

Hao no pudo evitar sonreír mientras llevaba una de sus manos a su pecho, sin mas fuerzas se desmayo

Hao, hao…? – miro fijamente a el rostro de hao pues sentía como el cuerpo caía sin vida

Al otro día…

Mmm… - despertaba hao – donde estoy? – se levanto de la cama - ¬¬U hospital? – se respondió el mismo noto la venda de su pecho y la silla del lado al chico de cabellos verdes que dormía, se acerco a el arrodillándose estando cerca de el lo llamo en susurros – lyserg…, lyserg – le movía suavemente – lyserg? ¬¬… - dejo ya algo mas fuerte y molesto –lyserg u.ú – llamo nuevamente sin tener respuesta – despierta bella durmiente! Oó – le dio un zape

Auch! – se quejo llevando sus manos hacia su cabeza – hao! – dijo con una sonrisa – estas bien nn

Tu no tienes vida propia? ¬¬ - dijo fríamente

¬¬ te ayude… - respondió

si yo caigo muerto a ti no te tiene que importar… - se levanto para comenzar a vestirse

¬¬ mal agradecido – dijo en voz baja

¬¬ no te pedí ayuda – dijo mientras se ponía una camisa negra con bordado blanco (solo en el cuello pues era oriental)

Pues!... ¬¬ tonto que caes herido o.ó – no sabia como responder pues tenia razón hao no había pedido ayuda – verdad! ¿Por qué estabas herido?

A ti no te importa – dijo poniéndose un pantalón negro afirmado con un listón blanco, se dio media vuelta para ver a los ojos al chico de ojos verdes – adiós

Como que adiós? ¬¬ yo que te espero aquí, me preocupo y me dejas aquí? – miro indignado

Como dije antes ¬¬ NO TE LO PEDI nn – fingió una sonrisa, para salir de la habitación

Hao mientras caminaba en dirección a su casa pudo ver a una mujer caminando pero… ¡que mujer! … Hao pensaba un poco… _"Volveré a ser como antes así me alegro la vida"_, suspiro y comenzó a acercarse a la mujer, la después de ella fue sonreír coquetamente, hao al ver aquella reacción sonrió _"ya se que tipo de mujer eres"_

En la noche

Dios! Hip! Si tuviera un pajarito --UU – cantaba hao pues recién había llegado a su casa – tratando de abrir sus puerta cosa que no pudo… - me lleva! Dijo endemoniada puerta ábrete o te… o te… -- no querrás saber que te are – rió fuerte

En la casa de lyserg

¬o¬ Callate borracho – saliendo de la ventana pudo a ver a un hao con cara de "que? .." sonrojado cosa que se notaba que estaba pasado de copas

Oye amiguin! Amigon.. jajaja… me abres la puerta? –-UU –dijo tambaleándose para sujetarse de la pared – temblor OO – dijo afirmándose de la pared – TOT mamita no quiero morir joven y virgen!

Lo de virgen ni tu te la crees xD – se burlo lyserg al ver el estado de hao, salio de la ventana para bajar

No me dejes hablando solo brócoli ¬¬ - dijo esto sentándose sobre el suelo

Ya ¬¬ otra vez dejaste las llaves – dijo lyserg apareciendo de la puerta

Brócoli! – se lanzo a abrazarlo – TOT me sentí solito

Ehm…? – lyserg le miraba extrañado había estado una semana en el colegio con el y era muy serio vivía en su mundo un poco sarcástico y un poco enojón, pero ahora estaba abrazándolo y acomodándose en su pecho

De hace tiempo… - susurro hao – no sentía la calidez de alguien…

Lyserg sin saber que hacer le miro alejándose un poco, mientras que sus mejillas se comenzaban a tornar rojas

Que tienes ¬¬ ps.. ni que te hubiera dicho que me gustas O.o

Eje… - sonrió nervioso

O… - miro al chico de ojos verdes - ¿yo te gusto? O.O – sonrió divertido- si te gusto ame beso -3- - dijo aniñado mientras cerraba los ojos

Lyserg comenzó a cerrar sus ojos los ojos y a comenzar a acercar sus labios a los de hao, hao al sentir la respiración del chico de cabellos verdes abrió sus ojos pues el solo estaba molestando nunca pensó que este lo aria

Lyserg o3- … - susurro hao – si no sabes dar besos no me des - sonrió burlón

Lyserg paro en seco y sonrojado vio a hao que este tenia los ojos abiertos mirándolo fijamente

Hao sonriendo pesco el rostro de el chico con una sola mano atrayéndolo hacia el dándole un beso –Mmm… - se escucho de parte de hao quien ahora tenia los ojos cerrados al igual que el ingles – me voy a dormir – dijo separándose rápidamente de los labios del chico mientras se levantaba con las llaves de lyserg en sus manos, pues se las había quitado abriendo la puerta se las tiro – olvide mis llaves porque me llevaste al hospital, gracias – cerro la puerta

Al otro día

Ahh! Que dolor de cabeza! – se quejaba hao – o.ó como llegue a mi cama? Y solo recuerdo a las dos mujeres que peleaban por mi mientras yo tomaba su wisky -/-UUU

Continuara..

Kahime: nee… -w-U al rato sigo con lo que sigue de día xD… ya adews u.ù


End file.
